


His Final Deduction

by favoredReign



Series: This is war [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the gunshot before he felt it. He didn't have time for conclusions or quick thinking. It went through- it didn't miss. It's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Final Deduction

Sherlock stares down at the wound, surprised that the bullet went entirely through. It pierced an organ. He won't make it, he knows.

"Sherlock! Damn it Sherlock, get up!"

"..." He can't find the strength to get up, despite his friend's pleading. John shakes him. Sherlock realizes he's on the ground.

"You're bloody Sherlock Holmes, you better not die now!"

"I'm sorry... John..."

Sherlock just barely manages speaking until his vision goes black, his body shutting down. He's dying... He imagines what John will do now. This time he's actually gone. He barely catches it, it's but a whisper..

"I love you, Sherlock.."

It all shuts out. His final deduction.. His conclusion.. He's died. It's over.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got bored eating dinner.
> 
> '.. Pizza... I'm bored.. I'm gonna kill Sherlock!'
> 
> Also yeah I can't endings
> 
> (Tbh I feel like I should write things and let hh end them for me >


End file.
